


January 11, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl scowled when Amos attacked Volcana instead of buying the toy animal in the Metropolis store window.





	January 11, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl scowled when Amos attacked Volcana instead of buying the toy animal in the Metropolis store window for her.

THE END


End file.
